Cross Reference to Related Copending Applications
U.S. patent application No. 07,013,848 of L. Lumelski filed 2/12/87, entitled "Vector Generator with Direction Independent Drawing Speed for An All Point Addressable Raster Display", discloses a novel vector line drawing system for use with raster scan type video displays and which has both improved speed and versatility of function.
U.S. patent application No. 07/013,841 of R. L. Mansfield et al. filed 2/12/87, entitled "A Graphics Display System Function Circuit" discloses a vector generator similar to that set forth in the above referenced (051) docket which is uniquely suited to the overall video display adapter architecture set forth in the instant application.
U.S. patent application No. 07/013,847 of L. Lumelski filed 2/12/87, entitled "Pixel Data Path for High Performance Raster Displays With All Point Addressable Frame Buffers", discloses a channel architecture which could be utilized in the pixel data path feeding the frame buffer of such an adapter and which enables a number of versatile pixel data operations within the frame buffer. The hardware of this application would be located within the pixel processor block of current application.
U.S. patent application No. 07/013,840 of R. L. Mansfield et al. filed 2/12/87, entitled "A Graphics Display System With Memory Array Access", discloses additional hardware for performing a number of functions in the pixel processor block of the current application. The application relates to hardware for controlling pixel data in the frame buffer of such video adapters providing controllable write masks for use in storing pixel data in an associated frame buffer.
U.S. patent application No. 07/013,849, of R. L. Mansfield et al., filed 2/12/87, entitled A Graphics Function Controller For A High Performance Video Display System", discloses hardware for performing line drawing operations in the pixel processor block of the current application.
U.S. patent application No. 07/013,843 of S. Gupta et al., filed 2/12/87, entitled "A Frame Buffer Capable of Accessing Aligned Square Words of the Screen", discloses a frame buffer architecture which permits a substantial increase in the speed of a number of display operations as well as enhancing the versatility of the adapter in terms of the functions that may be performed off line. The hardware of this application would be located in the "frame buffer" of the preferred embodiment of the present invention.